


Christmas List

by ShesJustLikeAMaze



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesJustLikeAMaze/pseuds/ShesJustLikeAMaze
Summary: As long as Tessa can remember Christmas has been a write off. This year she wants Christmas to be perfect and magical like all the Hallmark movies. She formulates a Christmas to-do list that she wants to complete before Christmas morning...The problem is nothing seems to go to plan and Scott Moir is to blame.





	1. Skating on a Frozen Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'Hallmark presents: A Christmas List' Virtue-Moir spin off. I hope you all enjoy and I'd love to here what you think. This entire work is complete so I will release the chapters before Christmas.

Christmas List

 

As long as Tessa can remember Christmas has been a write off. She has photographic evidence of herself at just three years old smiling up from a decorated box that her older brothers had placed her in. She has memories...No, not memories, stories about her grandma's Christmas cake. She knows all of the story lines of any christmas movie ever made… The problem is that she doesn't remember actually experiencing any of these things. What she remembers is herself at the age of 10, sitting in a rented apartment in Waterloo with her mom who promised her that her dad would brave the snow to come get them. He never did. She remembers herself at the age of 15, crying on the drive home from Canton because Marina told her she was getting fat. She remembers being 18, staring out the window of her bedroom, immobile from her calf surgery. She remembers being 20, and 24, and 28; mumbling a weak ‘Merry Christmas’ to Scott as they were deep in their Olympic bubble.

 

Tessa has decided that this year will be different. This year will be the year she celebrates Christmas like the characters in every hallmark Christmas movie ever made. This year she has made a list of all the holiday festivities she wishes to take part in. And when Tessa Virtue makes a list, you better believe she'll complete it.

 

She sat down at her Kitchen table and started formulating a totally achievable Christmas checklist that HAD to be completed by December 25th. This year she had time and she also had money. Nothing was going to stop her from having her best Christmas yet… Everything was going to be perfect

 

  1. Go skating on a frozen lake
  2. Put up Christmas lights
  3. Buy and decorate a real Christmas tree
  4. Bake a Christmas Cake
  5. Take pictures with Santa
  6. Celebrate with family



 

That was the list. 6 very simple, doable Christmas activities that would restore Tessa’s faith in Christmas. What could possibly go wrong?

 

  1. Go skating on a frozen lake



 

Tessa walked through the door of her London home with shopping bags all the way up both her arms. Her family has grown substantially in the past three years with her brother getting married and her sister having a 4th child. Tessa now has 14 people to shop for and she wants every gift to be special. If she includes Scott, Alma, and Joe...she's now at 17. If she considers her team from the tour who she has gotten very close to...that puts her at 24...Aaaaand that's why she has so many bags. She began unpacking some of the bags, sorting them into categories and checking off names from yet another list when she heard the click of her front door, and the familiar sound of boots tracking through her front room.

“Scott Moir. If you track mud through my house because you're too lazy to take off your-... So help me God!” Tessa was greeted by her best friend of 21 years who was holding her skates. Or they were her skates. What used to be her expensive, custom made, leather boot is now a white piece of chewed up nothingness.

“Let me explain.” Scott said frantically.

“How?” Tessa’s forehead creased and her eyes began to water.

“So...Charlie bought a puppy for his kids that he intended to give them for Christmas but it ended up at his door early. He had to go to Toronto overnight for work and he asked me to take care of it until he got back...Anyways, I put our skates by my front door to remind me to get them sharpened on the way to the rink...But when I woke up this morning that was all that was left.” Scott raked his fingers nervously through his hair.

“He ate yours too?” Tessa asked.

“Uh…”

“Scott?” Tessa sighed loudly.

“No...I guess he didn't like the black.” 

“He didn't like-” Tessa rubbed her temples, “Are you trying to tell me Charlie's stupid dog preferred eating my beautiful new, freshly broken in white skates over your black ones?”

“I think dogs are colorblind.” Scott defended.

“Black and white are shades, not colours.” Tessa’s face began turning red.

“I think dogs are shade blind.” Scott gave Tessa his most charming smile.

“Scott.” She snarled.

“Don't be mad.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “You know I'll just buy you a new pair, it's no biggie.”

“But I was supposed to go skating on a frozen lake.” Tessa pouted.

“Huh?” Scott looked confused. Tessa pushed her Christmas List in front of Scott. 

“See. It's number one.” She huffed.

“Tess…” Scott looked down at Tessa with so much emotion behind his eyes.

“Forget it. It was a silly idea. I just wanted to have a good Christmas.” Tessa chuckled sadly. “I'm not mad at you Scott.”

“We are doing everything on this list.” Scott said, his eyes shining with determination.

“We?” Tessa blinked at him incredulously.

“Yes! I'm going to help you.” Scott said, already making his way for her front door. "After I drop off Charlie's dog...I'm going to help you."

“Wait. Where are you going?” Tessa called out, her old skates forgotten.

“I'm going to pick you up tonight at 7. Dress warm!” Scott said before closing the door behind him.

 

Tessa sat in her kitchen stunned. This was supposed to be HER Christmas list. Somehow Scott managed to weasel his way into every single facet of her life. She thought back to all the times Scott has unknowingly cockblocked her throughout their 21 years. Even when he had a girlfriend no guy would dare flirt with her. She was his. The thought of Scott subconsciously staking his claim on her; the hand hold, the nicknames, the sweet spot on her neck...It boiled her blood. He has ruined men for her forever because if Tessa was being completely honest with herself, she has loved that boy since she was 7 years old. 

“Thank god I didn’t put ‘Christmas kiss’ on my list...That's certainly not going to happen.” Tessa mumbled to herself.

 

…

 

It was three minutes past 7 and Tessa was sitting in her front room looking out the window, waiting for Scott. She played with a strand of her hair that fell out of her neatly constructed top knot. He said dress warm. So here she is, dressed warm and waiting on her skating partner for yet another minute of her life. Suddenly headlights illuminated her driveway and Scott skipped out of his Acura, walking towards her door.

“You're late.” Tessa said, swinging open her door.

“I missed you too, kiddo.” Scott leaned in, kissing Tessa’s cheek. The feeling of Scott's cold nose pressed against her skin sent shivers down her spine.

“So, where are you taking me?” Tessa asked, following Scott to his car.

“It's a surprise.” Scott grinned at her from the driver's seat.

“Uh oh. Is this one of your shenanigans?” Tessa suddenly felt worried.

“Way better! I mean, it's not perfect but Rome wasn't built in a day. Am I right, T?” Scott smirked, way too cheerful.

“Roman Holiday.” Tessa sighed, a smile creeping to her face. “Remember when we watched that for the first time together in the hotel at Nationals?” 

“Yeah, that was your redhead phase.” Scott chuckled.

“Hey mister. Shall I remind you that you had an Eminem phase? Red hair is less embarrassing than frosted tips.” Tessa laughed.

“Truce.” Scott beamed. Pulling the car over on the side of a dark road farm road.

“Scott?” She looked over at him. The snowflakes pelting against his windscreen. “What are we doing?”

“Lets just say Mr. Mason owed me a favour.” Scott chuckled. “Come on T.”

 

Scott hopped out of the car and opened his trunk pulling a duffel bag from inside. Tessa lingered by the side of the car watching cautiously.

“Come on.” Scott said again.

“I...I feel like this is a bad idea.” Tessa said.

“Don't you trust me?” Scott turned to look at her and the doubt on her face broke his heart. “Tessa...We aren't trespassing. I have his permission.”

“Okay.” Tessa said, following him over the wooden fence railing.

Scott took Tessa's gloved hand and they walked through the snow until they reached Mr. Mason’s barn. Scott gave Tessa's hand a little squeeze and then let go to walk into the dark barn. Tessa stood alone wondering why she always agreed to these things. The cold was getting to her and she felt worried that Scott hadn't actually asked Mr.Mason to be here. Suddenly a the barn lit up with beautiful white Christmas lights and flood lights illuminated the ground beneath her feet. In the middle of the pasture was a frozen pond, big enough to skate on. Tessa's jaw fell open as she stared at the grounds and the lights.

“Here.” Scott came behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Tessa turned in his arms and he handed her a cup of hot chocolate that he had inside his thermos. 

“What else do you have in that bag, Moir?” Tessa smiled. Scott winked and then turned to dig through the duffel. He pulled out two sets of skates. A black pair and a white pair.

“I know this isn't the same as your skates...But I thought for one night-” Scott's cheeks flushed under his toque.

“Thank-you.” Tessa said, taking the skates from his hands. “This is perfect.”

“Almost.” Scott said. Lacing up.

 

He walked in his skates back towards the barn and suddenly music softly started playing. He went back to where Tessa was lacing up and picked her off the ground carrying her to the ice. They started stroking hand in hand around the pond. The ice was quite different from a freshly zambonied rink but the ripples and divots made it feel that much more authentic and perfect. ‘Merry Little Christmas’ blasted through the radio and Tessa tightened her grip on Scott as she stared up at him. Humming happily along. There was a split second where she felt so much affection for this man. So much love and appreciation for the things he does for her.

“Scott.” Tessa turned so she was facing him. “This is amazing. Thank you.”

“Skating on a pond. Check!” Scott pulled Tessa into his arms.

“I...I don't even know what to say.” Tessa felt so warm despite the cold nipping at her cheeks.

“Don't say anything. Just take it in T.” Scott tucked the loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Her eyelashes fluttered with the contact and when she opened her eyes Scott was smiling at her.

“I'm going to grab you some more hot chocolate.” Scott broke the moment, skating away from her.

 

Tessa stood in the middle of the pond watching her best friend pouring her hot chocolate by the barn. This was more than she could have ever dreamed of. Suddenly the ice made a moaning noise under her feet.

“Scott?” Tessa watched as the ice cracked under her feet.

Scott turned around just in time to see Tessa falling through the ice.

“Tessa!” Scott ran across the field to the edge of the pond.

She flailing around trying to grip on to the ice surrounding her, but her skates were dragging her down.

“Grab on.” Scott yelled. Tessa desperately grabbed onto Scott's hand and he knew as soon as he felt the cold seeping into his glove that he needed to act fast. He pulled her hard up out of the ice. She was entirely soaked through and her skin was turning blue. Scott carried her to the barn and placed her on the ground, quickly stripping off the layers and layers of soaking wet cotton. Tessa shook wildly as her body seeked out warmth.

“It's going to be okay.” Scott tried not to panic. He always imagined the first seeing Tessa naked would be in his bed, her skin warm and soft. Now her small body was blue and suffering.

“I'm so cold.” Tessa whispered through her clenched teeth. That sent a wave of sadness through Scott's bloodstream. He immediately wanted to make her warm. Even if it meant he froze to death. Scott quickly stripped his own body down to just his pants and drew Tessa's cold body into his lap. She was so, so cold against his hard chest but as soon as her wrapped his arms around her he felt her body relax. He kissed her hair and rocked her back and forth. A single tear rolling down his cheek.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered into Tessa’s shoulder. He felt her shudder but not from the cold. 

Once Tessa warmed up a bit he pulled his sweater over her head and wrapped his jacket tightly around her. He slung his duffle bag around one shoulder and carried her on the other back to his car. 

Luckily the heat works fast and Tessa was no longer shivering. They drove in silence back towards the city.

“I'm sorry.” Scott said again, “I wanted it to be perfect for you.” 

“Scott. It was.” Tessa spoke for the first time since getting in the car.

“I wouldn't exactly call hypothermia perfect.” He glanced over at her.

“I'm sorry that you had to do that.” Tessa’s cheeks blushed.

“Do what? Save you? I wouldn't leave you to die and call it a day, T.” Scott chuckled.

“I meant undressing me.” Tessa looked away from Scott.

“That's hardly something to apologize for. Now I know what you look like naked. Blue.” Scott said and luckily Tessa laughed her beautiful tune.

“I still thought it was perfect.” Tessa smiled, hugging his jacket close.

“So did I.” Scott said, his voice thick, looking over at his best friend. He wasn't referring to ice skating at Mr. Masons farm, but Tessa didn't need to know that…


	2. Putting Up Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott just wants Tessa to have the brightest house on the block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Kate and Alma. They aren't both featured in this chapter but they are in later chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.

2) Put Up Christmas lights.

 

Tessa woke up the next morning still feeling quite cold. She hugged her duvet closer around her body as the night before flooded back in her mind. First she felt embarrassment from Scott seeing her completely naked. She hasn't shaved in a few weeks...not finding the need. Now she really wishes she did. A blush creeped to her cheeks and she burrowed deeper under the covers. The next feeling she had was one of complete affection for Scott. The work that he must have put in to prepare for their skate made her stomach turn. It was so thoughtful. Finally giving in to the growling in her stomach Tessa rolled out of bed taking her throw blanket with her. She stopped in the doorway of her kitchen when she saw Scott leaning over the stove. And man, was he ever a sight for sore eyes.

“Did you sleep here?” Tessa asked, Scott jumping at her sudden presence.

“Yeah, I hope that's alright. I was worried about you.” Scott smiled. “I made breakfast.”

“I can see that.” Tessa walked to the counter where Scott was stacking pancakes.

Scott turned off the stove and poured a cup of hot coffee in to a mug bringing it to Tessa.

“You look like a cute little cocoon.” Scott kissed her warm cheek. “I'm glad to see that you're not blue anymore.”

“Thanks.” Tessa muttered. Sitting on one of her stools.

“So I was thinking today would be a good day to check off #2 on your list.” Scott said, nonchalant. 

“Scott. It snowed like 3 inches overnight. I can't go up on a ladder in this weather.” Tessa sighed.

“I'll go on the ladder.”

“No.” 

“Yes.”

“Scott! No!”

“I'm going to do it Tess.”

“I don't even have any lights.” Tessa sighed.

“I do!” Scott smirked. “Lots of them.”

 

…

 

And that is how Tessa found herself holding the ladder while Scott clipped lights to her gutters. Everything was totally fine, Scott hung the lights as though he has done it 1000 times, which she knows for a fact that he hasn't. It wasn't until he insisted on getting up on the roof for the full ‘Griswold family Christmas’ effect that things got scary for Tessa. She tried to tell him not to but he wanted her lights to be perfect. He pushed away the snow and began stringing the lights.

“Hey Tessa, could you hand me the staple gun?” Scott asked.

“How am I supposed to get it up to you?” Tessa asked, Scott peeking down at her from the top of her two story home.

“Just throw it.” Scott braced, ready to catch the gun.

“Scott!” Tessa huffed, “I am not throwing a nail gun at you.”

“Not AT me, TO me.” Scott clarified.

“It's the same thing!” Tessa rolled her eyes. “Just come down.”

“No. I'm almost done.” Scott grinned. “I can't wait for you to see it. I just need that gun.”

“Fine.” Tessa held the nail gun in one hand and slowly climbed her way up the ladder. As she started to reach the top the ladder started to wobble. Tessa held her breath and finally got to the top. She placed the nail gun on the roof of her home. The movement sent a loose chunk of snow sliding down the slope of her roof towards her and the ladder. Tessa let out a scream and Scott was quickly pulling her towards him on the roof. Together they watched as the ladder she was standing on fall to the ground.

“Thank god you didn't fall.” Scott wrapped his arms tighter around Tessa. She pushed him off of her, turning to face him. And boy was she angry.

“Scott. Fucking. Moir.” Her eyes were fire.

“What?” He shrugged, plopping down on his butt.

“This is all your fault!” Tessa crossed her arms and sat beside him.

“Don't worry.” Scott placed his hand on Tessa’s knee.

“Don't worry? The ladder fell. You do realize we are stranded. On. The. Fucking. Roof. In. The. Fucking. Snow.” Tessa broke up the words for affect.

“I'll just call Charlie to come get us.” Scott said, patting his pockets. “Do you have your phone, Tess?”

“No...Do you?” Tessa looked hopeful.

“Its plugged in down stairs.” Scott shrugged sheepishly.

“Well this sucks.” Tessa pouted. She watched as Scott got up and grabbed the staple gun. “What are you doing?”

“Finishing the roof.” Scott said, carefully stapling down lights.

“Just forget it.” Tessa snapped.

“No. You wanted to put up lights so I'm putting up lights.”

“Scott, this was MY Christmas list. I didn't ask you for help.” Tessa knew she was being mean but she was cold, yet again, and irritated. “You just couldn't help yourself. You can never just let it be.” 

“I just wanted you to have the best Christmas.” Scott said. Coming back to sit beside her.

“Your intentions are pure but every time you try to do nice things for me, something goes wrong.” 

“Tess...You got hypothermia once. It was one time.” Scott wrapped his arm around her.

“This isn't funny Scott. Do you remember my 16th birthday?” Tessa looked at Scott whose face fell instantly.

“I thought we let that go.” Scott's voice husked.

“How can I? You never listen to me.” Tessa was referring to when Scott bought her an entire litter of kittens for her birthday after she told him over and over again that she couldn't keep them. Surly enough her mom took Tessa to the shelter the next day forcing her to give them back. Tessa cried the entire day wishing Scott hadn't put her through the traumatic experience of having to give up not one, but six kittens.

“I never listen to you?” Scott shook his head. “So you want to tell me that I don't know all the workings of your mind? What makes you tick? What you like? What you love? I listen!”

“Then why couldn't you have just left the lights the way we originally decided they'd be?” Tessa countered.

“Tessa, isn't the point of this Christmas Wish List for you to let go of expectations and enjoy it?” Scott glared, yet his arm was still secure around Tessa, but only to keep her warm. “You always get so caught up in the stupid details that you miss the bigger picture.”

“Excuse me?” Tessa snapped.

“It’s true! Look at Moulin Rouge.”

“What about Moulin Rouge?” Tessa's eyes were piercing.

“You were so worried about the details of your dress, or whether or not we performed the cunnaliftus or the PG version-”

“Don't call it that!”

“-Or what every other fucking person was thinking. You forgot why we chose that music in the first place.” Scott was now really angry.

“It was for us.” Tessa whispered. Looking at her knees.

“It was a celebration of 20 years. No matter what, we were in it together and no matter what…” Scott's voice trailed off.

“I'm sorry.” Tessa blinked back tears.

“I just wish that sometimes you'd let loose a little bit.” Scott looked straight ahead.

“You know that's not me.” Tessa whispered.

“I’d like to think that I know you better than you know yourself, kiddo.” Scott sighed.

“So, if you were to make light of this moment right now. What would you say?” Tessa asked.

“I'd say that we are holding each other close, watching the sun set with all the hues of purples and blues that can only be seen in winter. I'd say that we have been given time to just sit and talk, enjoying each other's company in a world where we forget to slow down.” Scott said, concentrating on the roof beneath him.

“I'm sorry.” Tessa said, grabbing Scott's hand.

“Me too.” Scott pulled Tessa closer.

“I'm sure the lights look beautiful.” Tessa sniffled.

“Maybe if we can find a way off this roof you can see for yourself.” Scott kissed her temple.

“For now I want to watch the blues and purples fade into black.” Tessa put her head on Scott shoulder watching the cool day turn to freezing night.

 

…

 

“Tessa?” Mrs. Virtue was walking up the driveway to her daughter's house. “Is that you up there?”

“Mom! It's me and Scott.” Tessa called back. “We were hanging up lights and our ladder fell. We are stranded.”

“Oh dear, you must be frozen to the core.” Kate Virtue shuffled through the snow and picked up the ladder with great effort.

“I'll hold it here. You two come down.” She said, her voice shaking. 

Tessa climbed down first, followed by Scott. Once everyone was safely on the ground they walked into the warmth of Tessa’s house. Kate immediately made herself at home in Tessa's kitchen and Tessa and Scott went upstairs to take a hot shower, separately of course.

When the skating partners finished with their showers they returned to Tessa's kitchen table for dinner. Kate had made spaghetti and everyone tucked in hungrily.

“So how long were you stuck up there?” Kate finally asked, halfway through the meal.

“About 2 hours.” Tessa shrugged.

“Why were you even on the roof?” Kate asked.

“Because we wanted to put lights up there.” Tessa said, taking half the ownership, looking at Scott across the table and smiling softly.

“Let me guess, this one was all you Scotty?” Kate chuckled.

“I can't lie to you Mrs. Virtue. I just wanted Tessa to have the best house on the block.” Scott smirked.

“My daughter is so lucky to have you in her life, even if spending time with you can be dangerous.” Kate chuckled to herself.

“I'll buy her a crash helmet for Christmas.” Scott joked.

“Always the shenanigans with you two.” Kate smiled.

“I wouldn't trade it for the world.” Tessa smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze Scott's hand. It was impossible for Kate to miss the look in her daughter's eye. The way Tessa and Scott looked at each other was so intimate she felt the need to give them privacy.

“I just came over to cook for Tess and to borrow her vacuum. Now that I have everything I need I best be on my way.” Kate pushed away from the table.

“You should stay for coffee.” Scott asked, politely.

“Thanks sweetie, but I have an early morning.” Kate began walking to the door, “Tessa, I was thinking...Scott should stay here tonight. You both have had a long day and the roads towards Ilderton don't look too good.”

“You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I think I've overstayed my welcome already. I spent the night last night.” Scott said. Kate's eyebrows shot into her brow line and a knowing look spread across her face.

“My mom is right. You should stay.” Tessa said.

“Are you sure?” Scott asked.

“I want you to stay.” Tessa blushed.

“Okay.” Scott smiled. Squeezing Tessa’s shoulder.

“I'll walk you out.” Tessa said. 

 

The two woman walked to the door and Scott handed Tessa her boots and laced up his own.

“Where are we going?” Tessa asked.

“To the end if the driveway.” Scott smiled.

“Oh. It's quite alright Scotty. I think I can make it from here.” Kate said.

“Trust me.” Scott looked down at Tessa.

“I do.” She said, slipping on her boots.

 

Scott flicked the switch by Tessa’s front door and the three of them walked outside and to the end of the driveway. Kate watched Scott, who watched Tessa who reacted to the light. Scott's face was soft and his eyes were glassy with affection, that look was something Kate had always seen in Scott whenever he looked at her daughter. It had gone unchanged for 21 years. 

“This is amazing.” Tessa gasped, “Its so-”

“Beautiful?” Scott smiled at Tessa who turned to look at him.

“It’s so bright! And so, so beautiful.” Tessa wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck.

“It reminds me of you.” Scott lowered his forehead so it was pressed between her shoulder and neck.

 

The two skating partners were so focused on each other in their own special bubble they hardly realized Kate had left. She left smiling to herself, wondering if her daughter has realized what's right in front of her beautiful green eyes, if only she'd open them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is a fun one!


	3. Decorating The Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favourite Chapter to write! Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

3)Buy and Decorate a Real Christmas Tree.

 

“What? You want me to fly to Montreal the day before Christmas?” Tessa spoke quietly on the phone, so not to wake up Scott. She paced back and forth past her walk in closet wondering how it's possible that she forgot about the promotional shoot for Bonlook she committed to.

“I NEED to be home before Christmas. Can you get me on the first flight home after the shoot?” She asked.

“Perfect. Thanks Sophie. Yeah, I'll be there.” Tessa hung up the phone and turned to look at Scott whose eyes were fluttering open.

“You're leaving?” Scott asked, from under the covers of Tessa’s bed. He insisted on taking the spare room but Tessa claimed she needed his body warmth to fall asleep. So here they are. Best friends, sharing a bed.

“I'm flying out super early on the 24th and then they're flying me home on an evening flight. I'll be home for Christmas.” Tessa promised.

“Can't you reschedule?” Scott asked.

“No, it's for New Years. I promised them I'd do it. It's just… With the tour ending and all the wrap parties, I kind of forgot that I committed to this.” Tessa looked nervous.

“I think I should go with you.” Scott said.

“No, really! I'll be fine.” Tessa crawled back into bed and wiggled in beside her best friend.

“Did you sleep okay?” Scott tucked a piece of hair behind Tessa’s ear.

“Better than I have in ages.” Tessa rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand.

“Me too.” Scott smiled. They stayed quiet for a minute having a conversation with only their eyes. There was something so comforting and intimate about lying in bed together. It was not entirely new to them but it felt different. Intense.

“So.” Tessa moved away from Scott and away from the moment. “Are you busy today?”

“Nope! Just have to swing by my house...I haven't been home in days.” Scott's winked, Tessa’s cheeks flushed, “Why are you asking me out?”

“I was thinking we'd get my tree...I mean...If you'd like to help.” Tessa sat up.

“Yeah, I'd love to.” Scott leaned against the headboard. “I can grab my chainsaw when I go home.”

“A chainsaw?” Tessa narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah...To cut down the tree.” Scott smirked.

“I was thinking we'd just buy one from ‘Home Depot’.” Tessa shrugged.

“Babe, No! We can't buy a tree from a store. We need to get one from a tree farm.” Scott jumped to his feet looking worried.

“Babe?” Tessa raised her eyebrows.

“Sorry…” A blush rose up from Scott's neck to his cheeks. “It’s just the bed, and waking up next to you...I..I-”

“Its okay.” Tessa made a funny face and then walked to her ensuite, “I don't mind.” She said, before closing the door. Scott's heart grew two sizes and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

…

 

“You should pack a few more days worth of clothes. I mean, I do have laundry but a variety is nice.” Tessa hummed, watching Scott putter around his apartment.

“Tess?” Scott turned from where he was digging through his pantry, “Are you asking me to stay over?”

“Well...I was thinking just until Christmas. It's only a few days away and we have our whole list to get through...Besides the company has been nice.” Tessa shrugged.

“So now it's OUR list?” Scott narrowed his eyes.

“Pretty much, Moir. You officially managed to hijack yet another one of my things.” Tessa said, trying to hide her smile.

“You love it T. Don't lie.” Scott winked.

“Should I go upstairs and pack your clothes?” Tessa asked, changing the subject.

“No!” Scott turned around so fast he almost knocked a framed photo off the wall.

“Woah, okay...Why not?” Tess searched his face.

“Your Christmas gift is in my sock drawer.” Scott said.

“Your sock drawer? Why is it in your sock drawer? Please don't tell me you're giving me a pair of your old, smelly socks.” Tessa teased.

“You got me Tess!” Scott had a worried crease between his eyes.

“Okay, I'm going to look for bungee cords and your chainsaw. Go pack some clothes.” Tessa directed.

 

…

 

Tessa and Scott hopped out of Scott's car, he was carrying this chainsaw and Tessa was carrying their Tim Hortons hot chocolates. If Tessa happened to be purposefully sipping from both cups, Scott pretended he didn't notice. They walked through the deep snow looking through the rows and rows of Douglas Fir trees. Tessa hummed and hawed but didn't seem to like any of the 5 rows of trees.

“Do any of them stand out to you?” Scott asked her. Slightly out of breath from trekking through the snow.

“No. I haven't found the one.” Tessa walked slightly ahead. She looked through the trees comparing their heights and branches. 

“T, what about that one?” Scott asked.

“Its too big.” She said, marching on.

“That one's nice.” Scott pointed at another one.

“It's too green.” Tessa said.

“It's too?- Tessa!” Scott scolded. “Its a tree, of course it's green.”

“But it's not the right green.” Tessa sighed. “I have a vision.”

“Whatever you want, kiddo.” Scott sighed.

“Scott!” Tessa gasped, “That one! It's perfect.”

Scott looked where Tessa was pointing at a pretty, full, Douglas Fir tree.

“You like that one?” Scott asked.

“Yes! She's the one.” Tessa smiled, finishing off their hot chocolates.

“Stay back Tess. I'm going to cut it down.” Scott said, starting the chain saw. Tessa tried to control her thoughts because watching Scott’s muscles flex as he worked on the tree was probably one of the hottest things she's ever seen. He’s just a friend. He's just a friend. He's just a friend. She repeated over and over as his jacket slid up his back revealing a sliver of his white skin. Tessa let out a small groan that was luckily covered by the sound of blade cutting through wood. Tessa's perfect tree fell on the ground and Scott picked it up carrying it over his shoulder.

By the time Scott got to the car he was dripping in sweat, which only made Tessa feel more frustrated. It reminded her of the times on tour where he would go for jogs in the morning, coming back to the bus shirtless and glistening like some sort of ‘good morning fairy’ to ease her wake up.

“Tess, do you mind tying the tree down while I pay for It?” Scott said sweetly, placing It on the roof of his car.

“I can pay for her! She is my tree after all.” Tessa said.

“I thought she was OUR tree. Also when did you gender our tree?” Scott teased, pinching Tessa’s hip playfully.

“When I saw her. As soon as I saw her I knew she was the one. I named her Lucy.” Tessa explained.

“I can relate.” Scott mumbled.

“Huh?” Tessa smiled, stroking the needles of their tree.

“Nothing Tess, I'll go pay.” Scott turned towards the cabin and Tessa grabbed the bungee cords from the trunk.

 

…

 

They drove down the road, silently enjoying the Christmas music and each other's company. Tessa watched Scott as he concentrated on the road, he's changed over the years. His hair that he's always kept short is now long enough that it's curling, his gentle brown eyes are now accompanied by shallow lines that show proof of laughter, and his hands look stronger...oh how Tessa loved Scott's hands. Scott merged onto the freeway towards London when they heard a huge clunk. The car started moaning and Scott looked Into the rearview mirror.

“LUCY!” Tessa screamed. Lucy, their new, perfect tree was being dragged by one single cord behind Scott's car. He gasped pulling the car to the side of the road. Tessa ran out of the car before it was even stopped and ran back towards her tree.

Scott cautiously approached the scene and assessed the situation. Tessa’s perfect tree was completely skimmed of all its branches on one side of its body. Tessa dropped to her knees in front of the tree and started crying.

“Tess?” Scott kneeled down beside her.

“I'm sorry.” Tessa hid her face in her hands.

“Its okay, T. I mean, usually people use more than one single bungee cord...But how were you supposed to know? It was an accident.” Scott rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“I killed her.” Tessa sniffled. Passing cars started to slow down to check on the situation. Scott waved them on with a sheepish grin.

“We can get another one.” Scott said softly.

“What if this was our child. We wouldn't just replace her.” Tessa lifted her head, realizing what she had said.

“Well, if this was our child. I would tell her that she is beautiful no matter what. And that her mommy and daddy love her no matter what. I think the right thing for us to do here is to take Lucy home and make do with what we've got.” Scott said softly, pulling Tessa into his lap. “What do you say, Tess? Should we bring our baby home and make her feel beautiful?” 

Tessa nodded her head drying her eyes on the back of her mitten. Scott kissed Tessa gently on the forehead and lifted her to her feet. She went to try and lift Lucy, or what was left of her, but Scott led her back to the passenger side of the car.

“It's alright. I think I'll tie her down this time.” Scott winked. Picking the tree off the ground and strapping it safely on the roof of his car. Once he finished he climbed back behind the wheel and started the engine. Tessa grabbed Scott's spare hand and held it across the console between them.

“You'll make a great father someday, Scott. Whoever you end up with will be a very lucky girl.” Tessa said, addressing that it may not be her. That thought alone terrified Tessa, just like it had when Scott was dating Jessica, then Cassandra, and then again with Kaitlyn. Scott didn't say anything but the warm smile and the hand squeeze was enough to tell Tessa that he had heard her.

 

….

 

Once Tessa and Scott were back at Tessa’s house they set up the tree stand and put Lucy, the sad looking half tree, inside. Scott wanted to compare her to Charlie Brown's Christmas tree but even Lucy was worse for wear. Tessa brought out her decorations and Scott started stringing lights around the tree. Once Tessa gave her nod of approval she started hanging perfect white balls on the branches that remained. 

“Tess? Why are all your decorations white?” Scott asked.

“They match my furniture.” She said with a confident smile.

“You have white lights, white decorations, a white star...it all looks so...antiseptic.” He frowned.

“I'll have you know those were gifted to me by the ‘House and Home Magazine’.” Tessa crossed her arms.

“All the more reason for us to make our own decorations.” Scott started walking towards Tessa’s office. “The best decorations are the ones that have a story attached to them.”

Tessa stuck her lip out in to a pout and started plucking balls off of the tree. Scott came back with a book of colourful construction paper, glue sticks and scissors.

“Scott Patrick Moir.” Tessa gasped, “You have been holding out on me.”

“I have hidden talents, T. Don't think because we've been together for 21 years that you have me figured out just yet.” Scott smirked, forming a blue paper snowflake.

“Show me!” Tessa said excitedly.

 

Tessa and Scott found themselves making everything from snowflakes to angels and snowmen out of the construction paper. They were giggling and Tessa started gluing snowmen onto Scott's arms. He tickled her down on the ground until she was begging for mercy. By the time the tree was covered in shades of blues, purples, yellows, and reds Tessa’s living room was a complete mess of paper and so were the skaters. They laid on their backs, side by side, exhausted from laughing and mesmerized by the colours on the tree.

“I think that's the most fun I've had in a really, really long time.” Tessa sighed, completely content.

“It looks happy.” Scott smiled.

“I'm happy.” Tessa rolled on her side so she was facing Scott.

“I'm always happy when I'm with you.” Scott rolled on his side to match Tessa’s position.

“You amaze me Scott Moir. Everything you touch turns to gold.” Tessa blinked slowly.

“That's not how you felt about me yesterday.” Scott chuckled.

“You're right. I was upset, but I was wrong to be. Your intentions were so pure and you were so determined to make me happy. I wish I could be as carefree and creative as you are. It's probably the thing I love about you the most.” Tessa said, her voice just above a whisper.

“I'd hate to think that I could let you down.” Scott placed his hand gently on Tessa’s side, playing with the hem of her sweater.

“That's impossible. You've been making my dreams come true since I was seven years old.” 

“Tess, can I ask you a question?” Scott's voice suddenly sounded strained.

“Yeah, sure.” Tessa watched him closely.

“What happens now that we are done competing? The thought of us drifting apart like we did after Sochi worries me a lot.” 

“We are different now. We've done the counselling, and we've done everything we can to advocate for our partnership. I feel closer to you now than I ever have before. Wherever we go from here, I hope we go together.” Tessa ran her hand gently through Scott's hair. “Scott, I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Me too.” Scott slowly closed his eyes, leaning into Tessa’s touch. “No matter what we're in this together.-”

“And no matter what, I love you.” Tessa finished their familiar mantra that they used when they were training for the Pyeongchang Olympics. The conversation between their eyes was so intense that they almost didn't hear the doorbell.

“Pizza.” Scott said, breaking them from their connection. He sat up and jogged to the door. Tessa stayed sitting on the ground, watching him. She wasn't sure her legs would hold her if she were to stand up. Tessa wasn't sure what had gotten into her lately but the feelings she had always harboured for Scott were amplified by 1000. Maybe it was just Christmas…


	4. Bake A Christmas Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott does all the work, Tessa distracts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter :) I can't wait to hear what you think.

4) Bake a Christmas Cake

 

The morning sun reflected off of the snow outside Tessa’s window, illuminating her master bedroom and the man she was currently tangled with. She wasn’t entirely sure why she did this to herself time and time again. Scott has had 21 years to fall in love with her and he hasn’t, ‘fool me once-you’re the idiot, fool me twice- I’m the idiot’. Tessa thought to herself as she felt the clench of her chest and the inability to breath. Tessa was laying on her side, facing the window, which was informally named, ‘Scotts side of the bed’ which was a joke in itself. How she managed to not only switch places with Scott in the night, but also mold into his body to create one single species was beyond her. Tessa was his little spoon. She saw no way of untangling herself from his latch because one of her legs was asleep and safety secure between his, her back was pressed against his chest, his head on her hair and his rhythmic breathing warm and soothing behind her ear. If that wasn’t enough to keep her here forever, his arms were protectively wrapped around her waist, ridiculously strong from someone unconscious. Tessa stayed put trying to keep her cool as long as she could but suddenly she felt Scott’s eyelashes kiss the back of her neck in dream and a low moan leave his lips. She wasn’t sure she’d ever take a breath again, Scott had stolen it right out of her lungs. Tessa tried to loosen his grip, wiggling towards freedom, only making her situation so, so, so much worse. By wiggling her bum into Scott’s groin he was now hard and pressing against her.

“Fuck me.” She groaned under her breath, feeling as frustrated as ever.

 

Scott moaned again, his hands moving to rest on her belly. He managed to find the sliver of soft skin exposed above her waist band and lazily moved his fingers to trace circles. Tessa felt the giggles rising in her chest as he tickled her and she instinctively moved back away from his hand, pressing harder against his erection. Scott pressed his hips against her dipping a finger into her waist band dangerously close to her panties. Tessa felt her skin hot and reactive under him and she shot up and out of bed so fast, she collapsed on the floor. Her leg felt like pins and needles as it woke up and her center suddenly felt so hot and in need of release. Scott woke up almost instantly after Tessa clammered to the floor. He sat up fast, assessing the situation.

“Tess?” He rubbed his eyes. “Why are you on the floor?”

“I fell.” Tessa blushed, leaving out the fact that she had to jump ship so her body wouldn’t accidentally seduce her sleeping best friend further.

“Aww, kiddo.” Scott pushed the blankets off his body, immediately bring them back to cover his morning wood.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m just going to sit here for a minute.” Tessa said, trying to control her breathing.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’re sweating.” Scott narrowed his eyes at Tessa, who was sure she was having a heart attack.

“You just made me hot.” Tessa said, her eyes bugging out of her skull as soon as she said it, “I mean...your body...no- not your body. The heat. Yes. The heat made me hot.”

“The heat made you hot?” Scott chuckled to himself, a tease in his tone, “It’s funny how that happens.”

“Scott, you know I’m not good at mornings.” Tessa sighed, her face as red as a tomato.

“Should we go to the rink for a skate then? Although I’d hate for you to get cold from the cool.” Scott barked laughter. Tessa finally felt okay standing so she rose to her feet, swatting a hand at Scott’s chest.

“Your a brat.” She shook her head. “I'm leaving in 15, don't make me skate on my own, Moir.”

“I wouldn't dream of It.” He said, hopping out of bed.

 

…

 

Tessa and Scott finished up at the rink and headed back to London to meet up with Alma and Kate for lunch. Tessa meets up with the ladies at least once a month. What started out as a book club, ended up being a Friday afternoon lunch for Kate and Alma to gossip. For the two older ladies, the thought of not seeing each other now that Tessa and Scott are retired, was devastating. Kate and Alma were great friends which made it all the more awkward when Scott or Tessa had a relationship outside of their partnership. The two mothers have been planning their kids marriage since they were 7 and 9 and never lose hope that one day Tessa and Scott will fall in love. This hurts Tessa a lot but she'll never care to admit it. Scott lead the way into the pub Alma and Kate had a reserved table at. As soon as Alma spotted her son walking towards her she gave Kate a curious look.

“Hi mom.” Scott said, taking the chair across from his mother.

“Scotty, what are you doing here?” Alma asked.

“I'm sorry, Alma. I invited him. I know it's usually just the ladies but…” Tessa decided against filling her in on the details of their arrangement. She was likely to make mountains out of mole hills if she knew her son was sleeping at Tessa’s.

“But what, Tessa?” Kate said, a knowing smirk on her lips. Tessa rolled her eyes.

“We were at the rink together and I thought it would be nice to all get a bite to eat.” Tessa thought on her toes.

“I was hoping you came together to announce that you're getting married.” Alma smiled at Scott, who rolled his eyes. They could never hear the end of it.

“Don't worry ma, if I propose to Tessa, you'll be the first to know.” Scott said.

“I better be! I didn't start carrying around that silly cellphone for nothing.” Alma said.

“Oh Alma, did Scott tell you about how I found him and Tessa stuck on her roof the other day?” Kate laughed, “They were putting up Christmas lights and for some silly reason decided to both climb up on the roof. The ladder fell and when I found them the poor kids were cuddled up together, trying not to freeze.”

“You two! I thought old age would bring an end to the shenanigans.” Alma looked straight at Scott, knowing he's the instigator. 

“You think that's bad, you should have seen what happened to our tree.” Scott laughed. Tessa knew that Scott's use of ‘our’ didn't slip past her mother.

“We went to a tree farm and I found the most perfect tree. Scott left the job of strapping it on the roof up to me. I  somehow didn't think I would need multiple cords to secure it...So surely enough it fell off the roof of the car and got dragged down the freeway.” Tessa laughed, looking at Scott.

“Poor T was devastated. She got pretty attached to the tree. We ended up taking it home even though it was missing most it's branches.” Scott added, squeezing Tessa’s shoulder.

“Scott said my decorations looked- What was the word you used?”

“Antiseptic” Scott added.

“yeah, Antiseptic. So instead we made all our own decorations out of paper. Our tree looks super ugly but I love it so much.” Tessa smiled, not taking her eyes off of Scott. It was as though Kate and Alma weren't included in the conversation at all.

“So let me get this straight.” Alma said, snapping Tessa and Scott from their bubble “You went skating under the moonlight at Mr. Mason's farm. I know that because I ran into him at the supermarket, he said something about my son borrowing his farm for a romantic gesture for his wife. At first I thought he meant Danny, but I talked to him yesterday and he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. Then you two put Christmas lights up together...And then you buy a tree together and refer to it as, ‘Our tree’. Did you move in together? Am I missing something here?” Alma asked.

“No, you didn't miss anything.” Scott rolled his eyes again, “Can't Tessa and I share something without you two embellishing?” Scott sighed.

“Honey, you two have only been sharing everything for the past 21 years. We aren't the only ones who are curious about your relationship. Ask the rest of Canada what they think.” Kate said.

“Whatever Scott and I choose to be to each other, that is nobody's business but ours.” Tessa sighed, feeling like a broken record.

 

The rest of lunch went smoothly and the conversation shifted to Christmas. The Moirs were not only the skating family, they were the Christmas family too. Alma has put on a huge Christmas Eve open house the past six years that was full of festivities, or so Tessa hears...She has never actually gone. Kate talked animatedly about how ‘Both her girls’ will get to go this year. That's when Tessa realised she has to break the news to her mother.

“Actually…” Tessa begins, “I won't be able to make it.”

“You won't?” Kate's face drops.

“No, I'm sorry. I have to fly out to Montreal for a photo shoot.” Tessa frowns.

“Aww, sweetheart, I'm sorry.” Kate reached for her daughter's hand over the table.

“It's alright. I'll be home for Christmas.” Tessa forced a smile. “And you'll still have Scott. He'll be there this year!”

“He’s not going with you?” Alma asked.

“No, this shoot is for Bonlook.” Tessa supplied. When she saw the melancholy look on everyone's faces she felt really bad. “It's only for one day...A couple of hours, actually.”

“I'm counting on it.” Scott squeezed Tessa’s hand. “We still have your list to finish, don't we kiddo?” 

“Yeah, you're right.” Tessa lightly bumped her shoulder to his, “Today we’re baking a Christmas cake and watching movies.”

“Then what's tomorrow?” Alma asked.

“Taking pictures with Santa. The day after that I'll go to Montreal, come home and get to complete the final check on my list. Spending Christmas with my family and the people I love the most.” Tessa smiled.

“Well, we should probably get going. T and I have a busy night ahead of us.” Scott said, standing up and holding Tessa’s jacket out for her to slip into. They hugged their mothers goodbye and walked back out into the cold.

“How long do you think it'll be before they realize they're in love?” Alma asked Kate.

“I think they may have already come to that realization. They're both just too scared to take the leap of faith.” Kate smiled.

…

 

Tessa and Scott came home from the grocery store with bags and bags of baking supplies. They laid everything they needed on the counter to get ready for a night of domestic duties. Tessa put on her glasses and tied her hair into a pile on top of her head. She paced around the kitchen with a cookbook in her hands.

“So...I have no idea where to start.” Tessa smiled sheepishly.

“How about we start out simple and try the shortbread cookies?” Scott asked. Rolling up his sleeves.

“Okay, it says we need butter.” Tessa said, holding up a block of butter.

“You're adorable, Tess.” Scott laughed taking the butter from his partner.

 

Tessa sat down at her island and watched as Scott did 90% of the baking, only helping when he was pulling the cookies from the oven. She bit into a warm cookie, closing her eyes as it melted in her mouth.

“How does it taste?” Scott asked. Tessa hummed her approval.

“I think maybe we can attempt that cake now.” He smiled.

“Marry me, Scott Moir.” Tessa said as she finished her cookie.

“What's the catch?” He asked, mixing flour in a bowl.

“Why do you always assume their is a catch?” Tessa said, her smile spread across her face.

“Because a beautiful woman like you doesn't marry a guy like me.” Scott's turned to Tessa wiping his hands on his apron.

“That is so not true! Also ‘a guy like you’? Don't be so self deprecating. You're perfect!” Tessa popped another cookie in her mouth.

“Hmm.” Scott stepped closer, his eyes darkened with something Tessa couldn't quite put her finger on.

“What are you looking at?” Tessa whispered. Her eyes not leaving Scott's in worry that it might slip away.

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe the icing on your cheek.” Scott smirked.

“Icing?” Tessa clued in that they hadn't used icing yet. Before it registered in her mind Scott came at her with a glob of icing spreading it across her cheek.

“You!” Tessa pointed at him with a smile that could be criminal. She jumped off her stool grabbing an egg and cracking it on Scott's head, yolk running down his back.

“You asked for it now T!” Scott picked up a hand full of brown sugar tossing it in her direction. 

Tessa countered by grabbing the bag of flour charging in Scott's direction. Just as she was about to dump it on him she slipped on egg yolk toppling into Scott. Both of them falling to the floor. They hit the tile with a clunk and both broke into fits of hysterical laughter. Tears started streaming out of Scott's eyes as Tessa laid flat on his chest the sweet melody of her laughter filling Scott's ears.

“You sure do look sweet.” Scott laughed, he stretched his neck forward licking the icing off of Tessa’s cheek. Suddenly their laughter came to a halt and a charged intensity sat between them as he kissed and licked her cheek. An involuntary sigh left Tessa’s lips and she leaned into Scott's touch. He pulled away so they were looking into each others eyes. Neither of them moving to get off the floor. Tessa moved her hand up to Scott's hair running her fingers through the sticky mess. With one quick movement and a snap decision Scott reached up to close the gap between them. The first thing Tessa noticed was the taste of sugar and flour on his lips. Then he tasted all of Scott. It was everything she hoped it would be and everything she remembered from when they were just 8 and 10, only a little more practised. Tessa deepened the kiss parting her lips for him. It could have been minutes or maybe even hours but they were both in this dance together and like everything else they were in sync and perfect. Scott felt so good beneath her, so sturdy and safe. Suddenly the oven started beeping and Tessa jumped off of Scott like she had just been burned. Their moment shattering, as delicate as glass.

“I think the last batch of cookies are done.” Tessa said in a strained voice, unable to look at Scott who was picking himself off the floor.

“Why don't you go get cleaned up, I'll put in the cake and mop this floor.” Scott said, his cheeks red.

“Yeah, sure.” Tessa wasn't in the mood to argue. She left the kitchen as quickly as she could running to her room and to safety.

 

…

 

Tessa stood under the stream of hot water internalizing every single thing Scott has done the past week. All so she could be happy and have the best Christmas. She then extended her thoughts to the ‘Thank You Canada Tour’, their summer projects, and the Olympics. It all came back to her all at once. The past year Scott has done EVERYTHING to see her smile. The surprise coffee deliveries. The birthday cards. The romantic dinners. The long walks. And the ‘good morning’ wake up texts. If he wasn't the same boy who stole flowers from the Skating carnival at 10 years old to give to her, she’d think he was trying to court her. After 21 years is it possible that Scott Moir finally loves her back? Tessa shut off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, not feeling anymore clear than when she went in. She knew she was going to have to confront her fears head on. What if Scott had regretted it?

 

Downstairs Scott was mopping the mess off of Tessa’s floor worried that he acted impulsively, scaring Tessa away. Since their come back to the Olympics in 2016, Scott has decided that Tessa is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He knows Tessa better than he knows himself and for that reason he's been taking things super slow. Tessa is easily startled and gets uncomfortable with changes in her life. She's definitely more guarded and careful with her heart than any other person Scott has ever met. If this was five years ago Scott would have been impulsively trying to bed her as quickly as possible. Now at the age of 31 he finally has grown up to realize that not everyone can be as brave and reckless as he can be. If he wants Tessa to believe him when he tells her that he loves her, he's got to work for it. Scott decided the night they stood on the podium in Pyeongchang that he'd create a one year plan. A plan to gradually earn Tessa's love and trust to build a foundation for a romantic relationship. Something with longevity, not just lust. The thing is that Tessa's been a lot more willing than he expected. He didn't mean to kiss her today, but there was no way he regrets his decision and there is no way Tessa didn't kiss him back. Scott knows that he can't wait until February anymore. He has to find the fine line between not rushing things and not waiting too long. As he finishes cleaning the last of the flour from the floor he decides that he will tell Tessa on Christmas when she comes home from Montreal. He has everything he needs to seal the deal in his sock drawer at home.

 

…

 

By the time Tessa builds the courage to leave her bedroom, clean and In a fresh pair of clothes, Scott has taken to the guest bathroom to get cleaned up. The sound of the shower running and his soft humming comforts her. This was still her Scott. They kissed, it was amazing, but it didn't have to be anything more than that if he didn't want it to. She's been loving him this long, it'll hardly leave a mark. Or that's what she told herself. Scott turned off the shower and Tessa realized she should probably go do something so he doesn't catch her lingering outside the door. Tessa trotted downstairs to put on a movie. Scott appeared in the doorway 5 minutes later. This was it. Tessa turned to him with a planned speech.

“Scott, I-”

“Tess-”

They both spoke at once.

“Can I please start?” Scott asked, “Just this once?”

“Okay.” Tessa frowned, melting deeper into her couch. Scott came to squat in front of her, forcing her to look at him when he breaks her heart.

“Look at me.” He whispered. “Tessa, I like you.”

“But?” Tessa said, her chin quivering.

“No buts, kiddo. I like you.” Scott smirked.

“I like you too.” Tessa looked confused. “Scott...i'm not sure I understand the weight of your words...We have always liked each other, haven't we? I thought we established that we're best friends years ago.”

“I...Tessa, I think I'm falling in lo-”

“Oh my god Scott! Our cake!” Tessa jumped to her feet as soon as she smelt the smoke. Suddenly the fire alarm in her house started screeching a horrible tune.

 

Scott ran past Tessa into the kitchen shutting off the oven and pulling the charred fruit cake out, a cloud of smoke escaping. Tessa waved a dish towel at the alarm in hopes that it would stop. Coughing and sputtering Scott drew open the window trying to catch his breath.

“I'm sorry, Tess!” Scott yelled over the alarm.

“What?” Tessa called back.

“I'm sorry!” He repeated, “I just don't know how to say it.”

“Scott I can't hear you.” Tessa said.

“I’m falling for you!” He tried again. Tessa shook her head, not understanding.

 

Finally after a few minutes the alarm shut off and Tessa stopped waving her tea towel. She plunked herself down on one of the kitchen stools looking at the destroyed cake.

“Want to go grab some burgers and pretend none of this ever happened?” Tessa said, laughter on the edge of her lips. “None of this has to mean anything. We don't have to make it weird.”

“Sure, T. Whatever you want.” Scott sighed and went to get his coat. He was hopeless.

 

…

 

Scott drove himself and Tessa home from the pub where they went for dinner. It's not that Scott didn't have a good time but he was definitely feeling at loss. Tessa's words moved around in his mind like the confusing and ambiguous patterns of a kaleidoscope. She wanted to forget their kiss and pretend it never happened? Isn't that the same bullshit they had been pulling for at least 15 years now? Tessa kisses him at his sixteenth birthday party: they never talked about it. Tessa tells Scott he loves her before they take the ice at Sochi: they announce their retirement and don't talk about it. Scott shows up at Tessa’s hotel room after winning a Gold Medal in Pyeongchang. He didn't kiss her or touch her like he wanted to...Even though it was clear she was trying to seduce him: they didn't talk about it. Now this? Scott was getting really tired of running in circles. He doesn't want to sweep moments under the carpet anymore. Maybe it was best for their career when they were hormonal teenagers, maybe it was choosing to remain neutral when Scott found it easier to fuck a Tessa look alike then to actually take the risk. He ran out of excuses now. He was in his 30’s and there was no sacrifices for his sport. They came, they concord, yet they haven't progressed. Tessa was speaking and he knew he should be listening to her but he was frustrated beyond belief. One step forward, and two steps back.

“And then Kaitlyn had to call Andrew to come save her because our change room door locked from the outside and she was trapped. Luckily she had her phone or she would have missed ‘Diamonds’.” Tessa said, “I didn't even notice that she wasn't in the wings. Isn't that terrible?”

“Scott?” Tessa turned to look at her skating partner.

“I think I'm just going to go back home tonight, Tess.” Scott said, pulling the car into Tessa’s driveway.

“Why?” Tessa furrowed her brow.

“I have a few things I need to do.” He said vaguely.

“Oh...Okay.” Tessa frowned getting out of the car. “Call me tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure kiddo.” Scott said, not quite meeting her eye.

“Hey Scott.” Tessa said before closing the door. The snow falling and landing in her hair, making her look even more angelic.

“Mmhmm?” Scott glanced at her.

“Are we okay?” Tessa asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Scott smiled, his heart hurting.

“Are you sure?” 

“I'll call you tomorrow Tess, don't forget we have pictures with Santa.” Scott’s voice lightened.

“Okay. Thanks for doing all this with me.” Tessa smiled and closed the passenger side door. Scott watched her walk to her front door and unlock it before he drove away.

 

…

 

Once Scott was at home He immediately felt lonely and even a little empty. He took his old phone book out of his kitchen drawer and dialed the numbers next to the name of his childhood friend.

“Jackie Hi! I wanted to ask you about something really important. Would you be able to meet me for coffee at some point?” Scott asked, the girl on the other end years older than the last time he spoke to her.

“Ahh, Thank you so much. I'm so glad I caught you. I'll see you tomorrow at 10.” Scott said, hanging up the phone.

  
  



	5. Pictures With Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always as they appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the cliffhanger in the last Chapter, it was necessary as you'll soon find out why. This chapter was inspired by Love Actually. That is my all time favourite movie, I even borrowed a few lines for this chapter.  
> Enjoy, I look forward to hearing from you all!

5) Pictures With Santa

 

Scott walked into Ildertons only non-chain cafe and chose a table near the window, welcoming the bright morning sun on the side of his face. He had hardly been settled for a minute when Jackie walked through the door. Her blonde streaked hair framing her heart shaped face. It isn't often that Scott gets to see his friend but whenever he does he is surprised how different she is from Tessa, standing at only 4ft 11. 

“Jackie!” Scott stood up and enveloped the little girl in his arms.

“Hey, Moir.” She giggled and sat across from him. “You look very grown up in that Christmas sweater.” 

Scott suddenly became very aware of his Charlie Brown Christmas sweater he was wearing.

“This old thing?” He chuckled, “Tess and I are headed to the mall for Santa photos. You think my sweater is funny, you should see hers!”

“So, are you and Tessa...you know?” Jackie winked.

“Not yet but I'm working on it. Actually...That's kind of why I asked you here.” Scott dragged his fingers through his hair nervously.

“Usually I'm pretty good at keeping up with you, Scotty...But I'm lost. What do I have to do with you asking Tessa to be your girlfriend?” Jackie shrugged.

“Do you remember when I gave you that emerald pendant for your seventeenth birthday?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, you were trying really hard to get in my pants.” Jackie laughed.

“Do you still have it?” Scott looked hopeful.

“I think so...why?” Jackie cocked her head to the side.

“That necklace was never mine to give. That necklace was Tessa's grandmother's. Jackie, I was an ungrateful idiot back then and I didn't realize how special that necklace was. Tessa always kept it in her shoe during competitions, it was her good luck charm. She gave me that emerald pendant after one of our competitions that I fell on the ice. Instead of getting frustrated with me or angry, she showed me kindness and loyalty. I was really down on myself and Tessa wanted to give me hope so she gave me the necklace, even though it was so special to her. I hurt her Jackie. I turned around and gave that necklace to you and although she denies it, she has never forgiven me for that.” Scott said.

“So you want it back?” She asked.

“I know. I'm an asshole.” Scott hung his head.

“No Scott. You're sweet.” Jackie reached over and squeezed his arm. “The thing is...the gold chain has tarnished and I think it broke. It's been at the bottom of my jewelry box for years.” Jackie said.

“Is the emerald intact?” Scott said hopefully.

“Yeah. It's perfect actually.” She said.

“So, my grandma gave me her ring. It has a classic vintage look to it. It's quite timeless, just like Tess. I was thinking about switching the center diamond with Tessa’s grandmother's emerald.” Scott said. “A ring that’ll means a lot to both of us.”

“Wow, you're really serious about this.” Jackie smiled.

“I'm in love with her Jackie, I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” Scott felt himself choking up.

“Lets go right now! We can drop by my mom's house and get the emerald. I know this guy in London who can change the stone in a day. It'll cost you but he will have it ready by tomorrow.” Jackie was already standing.

“Thanks little J.” Scott followed her lead.

 

…

 

Tessa paced back and forth in the mall wearing her silly Woodstock Christmas sweater. Scott was already half an hour late and she wasn't sure he was even going to show. This wasn't like the new punctual Scott, this was 2010 Scott who always kept her waiting. Tessa ordered a coffee at Starbucks and plunked down on a bench feeling like things have gone really, really wrong the past day. Why did her gut tell her that something was up with Scott...Why didn't she feel entirely alright? Finally Scott showed up walking towards her with none other than former partner Jackie at his side.

“Tess!” Scott rushed up to her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “I'm so sorry. We lost track of time and I had last minute Christmas shopping...and…”

“It's fine.” Tessa said, her voice betraying her words.

“Kiddo..” Scott sighed.

“I should go.” Jackie smiled, “It's nice seeing you again, Tessa.”

“It's good to see you too, Jackie.” Tessa smiled. Feeling bad for making Jackie uncomfortable.

“Thank you for today, Scott. I hope you both have a lovely Christmas.” Jackie waved and walked away after giving Scott a final hug.

“Merry Christmas.” Scott called after her.

“So Jackie?” Tessa raised her eyebrows.

“It's not like that.” Scott shrugged.

“Sure. Whatever you say Scott.” Tessa’s voice was thick with jealousy and doubt. She started walking towards the Santa booth. Scott trailing behind her, trying to keep pace.

 

They arrived at ‘Santa's workshop’ only to read a sign saying they were too late. Santa went home 10 minutes ago. Tessa couldn't help but feel bitter. If Scott had been on time. If he hadn't been with Jackie then just this once one of the items on her Christmas List would be check off without a hitch.

“I’m tired of waiting for you, Scott.” Tessa said, her eyes fixed on a floor tile.

“I'm sorry.” Scott frowned.

“I'm going home.” Tessa felt the anger bubble in her chest.

“Tessa, wait.” Scott grabbed her arm.

“No! You know what Scott? I'm mad.” Tessa crossed her arms.

“I can see that.” He took a step back.

“I'm mad because I feel like I'm being played for the umpteenth time. We kissed and not even a day later you're out with Jackie? Why does this remind me of our teenage years? Why do I always fall for you over and over and over again? You will NEVER love me back and I'm pathetic for holding onto hope. Not only do you make me feel foolish, Scott...you make the life I lead foolish too.” Tessa started crying.

“Tessa! It's not like that!” Scott felt panic rise in his chest as Tessa ran away from him through the mall. How did he manage to fuck this up so royally when all he wanted was for Tessa to realize that he loved her? He had to fix this or he could lose her forever.

 

…

 

Tessa sat curled up on her couch watching ‘Love Actually’. She held shortbread cookies in one hand and a tissue in the other, tears falling from her eyes. It was the part in the movie when Emma Thompson unwrapped the Christmas box only to find that her husband (Alan Rickman) gave the goldnecklace he had bought to someone else. In the box she unwrapped, was a Joni Mitchell CD that she excused herself to play. Tessa let out a loud sob relating to the characters pain. You can spend your life with someone falling in love with them more and more each day. Suddenly when things feel good and comfortable the person you thought you knew becomes a stranger. Nothing hurts more than having Scott love someone else, no tendon injury, no second place medal, no family death. It's the fact that Scott's choosing not to be with her, yet he still wants to keep her around. It's cruel. Tessa cried loudly and shoved another cookie into her mouth. Her doorbell rang and she sat very still hoping whoever it was would go away. She looked like a mess with crumbs down her front and her eyes like a racoon.

“Tessa, I know you're in there. I can hear Joni Mitchell!” Scott called through the door, “You’ve watched that movie a thousand times.”

“Go away.” Tessa called back, her mouth full of baking.

“At least let me explain!” Scott knocked again.

 

Tessa blew her nose and walked to the door swinging it open. Her hair was in a mess on the top of her head and her eyes were red with tears. Whatever she was expecting, this was certainly not it. Scott stood in her doorway wearing a full on Santa costume. Tessa couldn't help the surprised laugh that escaped her lips at the sight of his fluffy white beard.

“What is going on?” Tessa said, her eyes wide.

“You didn't get to take Santa pictures and it was all my fault...So I thought maybe I could be Santa. I know you're mad Tessa, but I promised to help you check off your list.” Scott said.

“I think maybe we should just stop with this stupid list.” Tessa blinked back tears. “It's not that important.”

“It's important to you.”

“Come in.” Tessa gestured. Her brows furrowed.

“Can you please hear me out?” Scott asked. Tessa didn't speak, she just nodded plunking down on the couch.

“Tessa, I’m crazy about you. I'm not dating Jackie because the only girl I want to date is you. I'm sorry I was late to getting to you. And I'm even more sorry that it took me so long to realize this but kiddo, I'm falling in love with you.” Scott exhaled a breath, his white beard flapping around as he spoke.

“Scott?” Tessa started crying again, “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I'm serious. I wish I was a better man for you, T. I wish you didn't doubt me because of my past. I'm not playing you. You're the most important person in my life.” Scott said, stepping towards her. “Can you forgive me for being such an idiot?”

“It's cuffing season, are you sure you’re-”

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you.” Scott sniffled. His emotions breaking through as he joined Tessa on the couch.

“I love you too.” Tessa blinked wildly. Scott took her hands in his and pulled Tessa towards him kissing her softly on the lips. She started coughing and pulling long white strands from her mouth.

“Your beard.” She laughed. “Scott I can't take you seriously when you look like Santa.”

“Take a picture with me and then I promise I'll take it off and kiss you properly.” Scott said. Tessa moved to set up her tripod and she pressed the button for the timer. She ran back to the couch, plunking down on Scott's lap. She heard the ticking counting down their picture. Tessa put her hands on either side of Scott's beard and kissed him. The shutter went off taking the picture but they didn't stop kissing. Between breaths Tessa tore off Scott's beard and hat running her hands through his hair.

“I have always dreamed of how this would happen. Not in any of the scenarios were you wearing a Santa claus beard.” Tessa laughed.

“Sometimes the best things in life are unexpected.” Scott tickled her, nipping at her ear.

“And sometimes they're the things that have been there all along.” Tessa smiled.

 

…

 

“Are you sure this is how you want to tell our mothers?” Scott asked, leaning over Tessa as she sat at her desk.

“Always gotta be a little bit extra.” Tessa winked as she finished creating the E-card with the Santa photo of her and Scott kissing in the middle.

“You know that I'll have to deal with the brunt of it tomorrow, right? You get to fly off to Montreal and I'm stuck here with the ENTIRE Virtue-Moir clan.” Scott said sighed, faking his annoyance.

“Always such a drama queen.” Tessa laughed.

“But I'm your drama queen.” Scott said, kissing Tessa’s hair.

“Annnnnd it's sent.” Tessa said, clicking the mouse.

“We hope your holiday season is filled with lots of love and laughter. Merry Christmas from Tessa and Scott, the not so platonic business partners.” Scott read their card over Tessa’s shoulder.

“How long before Alma calls?” Tessa asked. Lifting her chin to kiss Scott.

“I'm shutting off my phone. All I care about in this moment is being with you.” Scott lifted Tessa out of her office chair and away from the distraction of the computer. She was leaving for Montreal in 8 hours and he wanted to use that time wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The last chapter is a longer one and fluffier than a cat.


	6. Celebrate with Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are friends, the last Chapter. I just want to thank those of you for reading and commenting. It really helps me write more when my work is appreciated.
> 
> I hope you liked my sappy, hallmark like, Christmas fiction. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all, Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas, and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year too! It has been a pleasure.

6) Celebrate with family

 

Tessa woke up to the sound of her alarm. She quickly shut it off so she wouldn't wake Scott, who was still sleeping soundly beside her. She leaned over kissing his bare chest softly before rolling out of the warmth of his embrace. The cold air immediately hit her naked body like a shock of electricity, summoning her back to bed and back to Scott. She smiled thinking about the way he made her feel last night. Touching the spot on her hip where he breathed the words, I love you. Tessa always knew Scott was affectionate but now she's also convinced that he's a necromancer. It's no doubt that after 21 years of being in another person's space you'd learn how they like to be touched, but it's never been like this. She padded to the bathroom not allowing herself to look back at what she was leaving.

“But I just got you.” She groaned to herself as she stepped into the shower, washing away the fatigue. 

 

Tessa pulled on her clothes and grabbed her case that was set out by the door. She took one last peek at Scott spread out asleep in her bed before she left for the airport. She left a note for Scott in the kitchen and locked up her house. The cab picked her up and drove cautiously through the snowy streets that were only illuminated by the streetlights, their ride was mostly silent until the morning sun peaked up in the horizon.

“Are you going to visit family for the holidays?” The driver asked.

“No, my family is here. I'm just headed to Montreal for the day. I'll be home for Christmas.” Tessa smiled.

“I wouldn't count on it honey, there's a storm in the forecast.” The driver said.

“I'm sure it'll be fine.” Tessa gave the driver a tight smile as they pulled up to the terminal.

“I hope you're right.” The driver took payment and gave a small wave.

“Me too.” Tessa waved and wheeled her case towards the doors.

 

…

 

Scott woke up later than usual, feeling Tessa's silk sheets under his skin. He groaned when his hand trailed to the empty space beside him.

“But I just got you.” He whispered to himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

Scott pulled on his clothes and made Tessa’s bed knowing she likes things tidy. He grabbed an apple from her fridge and tucked her note into his back pocket. He was so stupidly in love. He knew his entire family would have probably unloaded all their thoughts about his and Tessa's relationship reveal/Christmas card in his email Dropbox so he avoided turning on his phone. His only goal was picking up Tessa’s ring. He wasted no time in driving straight to the jewellers. This was it. He has never been more sure about anything. Throughout his past 21 years of partnership with Tessa he’s held doubt about a lot of things. He felt doubtful when they moved to Canton as teenagers. He felt doubt when Marina stopped being in their corner leading up to Sochi. He felt doubt when he couldn't get his twizzle sequence in time for the Grand Prix Final...Throughout all the highs and lows of their partnership, he's never ever doubted Tessa. Now 21 years later he still didn't doubt that she's the only person he'd ever want to skate with on the hypothetical ice that is life. They were partners.

 

…

 

Tessa landed down in Montreal wheeling her small suitcase behind her. It wasn't just cold, it was the type of windy monster that chilled a person right to the bone. Even the airport that was adequately heated felt like it was losing its battle. At the arrivals gate a petite girl dressed in a parka was holding a sign with the Bonlook watermark across the top, Tessa's full name neatly printed below in black Sharpie.

“Hi.” Tessa smiled as she approached the girl.

“Hello Tessa, I'm Abigail.” The girl said through chattering teeth, extending her hand. “I'm here to take you to your shoot.”

 

Tessa followed the girl trying to make friendly conversation. Abigail who looked to be in her early twenties seemed flustered and shy. She led Tessa out into the freezing cold day and opened the car for her to climb inside.

 

“So what should I expect?” Tessa asked Abigail, who climbed in after her shutting out the cold.

“First we are going to the Hotel where the girls will do your styling, my mom...I mean Sophie, will come by with the frames for your shoot. It's pretty hard to navigate the city with the snow so we have rented out the ballroom at your hotel for the shoot.” Abigail explained.

“Ah, so you are Sophie's daughter?” Tessa asked.

“Yeah, half her staff couldn't make it into the city, the roads are too bad. I'm finished all my exams so I didn't mind filling in.” Abigail blushed.

“I appreciate it.” Tessa smiled.

“It wasn't all selfless. I'm a really big fan.” Abigail looked out the window, her cheeks burning.

“Thanks Abigail. Do you skate?” Tessa asked.

“Not really. I took lessons when I was a kid but I loved ballet more. I didn't even know there was such thing as Ice Dancing. As soon as I got to the level where we started learning jumps I quit. I never was a fan of leaving the ice.” She shrugged.

“I was the same way. I have always loved ballet, I even made it to the National Ballet. I don't think I would have stuck with skating if it wasn't for Scott.” Tessa smiled.

“What made you choose him over ballet?” Abigail’s eyes flashed with hope.

“He was so passionate and committed to our little partnership. Holding his hand felt so meaningful and important. Even at such a young age.” Tessa felt a pain of longing in her core.

“What about now that you're retired?” Abigail asked.

“Holding his hand still feels just as special as it did 21 years ago. I love what we've accomplished together. We may have retired but we are closer than we have ever been.”

“That sounds like love.” Abigail smirked, knowing she shouldn't have suggested such a thing.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Tessa raised her eyebrows.

“Okay.” Abigail smiled. “I promise I won't tell anyone.”

“I love Scott more than fathomable. I’m so in love sometimes it scares me.” Tessa felt herself blush.

“Does he love you back?” Abigail tried to contain her excitement.

“He does.” Tessa said with confidence.

“I knew it!” Abigail laughed. “Virtue-Moir will always come out on top.”

 

…

 

Scott pulled up to his mother's house feeling the lump of the small box in his jacket pocket. The ring was everything he'd imagined it would be. It was perfect. Now a new anxiety was creeping up inside of him, the type he got when his mother fussed over him. Scott carried the big bag of gifts for all his nieces and nephews up the front porch and took a deep breath before banging on the door.

 

“Scott Patrick Moir!” Joe, Scott's dad, swung open the door with a shit grin plastered on his face. “Your mother has lost her mind.”

“Hi pa.” Scott smirked, enveloping his dad in a hug.

“It's about bloody time!” Scott's mother appeared from out of the kitchen.

“I see you received my Christmas Card?” Scott said sarcastically.

“You made me cry!” Alma pushed past her husband and planted a kiss on Scott's cheek. “I've only been waiting for the better part of 15 years for you two to finally realize you're in love.”

“I wish she was here.” Scott sighed.

“Awe! It's because you can't stand to be away from her.” Alma fussed.

“No ma, it's because she's making me deal with you lot on my own.” Scott laughed, Alma swatting his arm.

 

Scott walked further into his parents house and had to hear every sarcastic quip and mocking story about his and Tessa's relationship from all of the Moir’s and most of the Virtues. When he finally approached Kate and Jordan Virtue he gave them both a sheepish smile. Kate patted the seat between her and Jordan and Scott immediately felt like he was walking into a trap.

“Merry Christmas.” Scott shrugged, his cheeks blushing.

“Oh Scott, you really are something else.” Jordan smiled, enveloping Scott in a hug.

“I'm not sure whether or not to apologize.” Scott chuckled.

“You don't need to apologize Scotty. Just don't break my babies heart.” Kate said, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

“I wouldn't dare.” Scott thought of post Sochi, “I'd like to think I've grown up. I'm not the same idiot I was 4 years ago.”

“Tessa is loyal to a fault. Don't take advantage of her good heart. She has always had a soft spot for you Scott and she can always find a reason to forgive your mistakes. She really loves you. I'm not so understanding.” Jordan narrowed her eyes.

“I love her, too. I'm so in love with her.” Scott blushed at the confession.

“Will you still love her tomorrow? How about next week?” Jordan glanced at her mother who looked so, so happy but with a note of reservation in her expression.

“I promise I will.” Scott felt a burst of confidence in himself as he straightened his back and looked Kate in the eye, “And with your blessing Kate, i'd like to ask her to marry me.” 

“Oh Scott!” Kate flushed, her eyes widening with the impact of his words. “Are you sure about this?”

“I've made Tessa wait for me long enough.” Scott pulled the ring box from out of his pocket and flipped open the lid.

“That's grandma's emerald.” Jordan's eyes softened, Kate full on burst into tears.

“How did you get that? We thought it was long gone. It broke Tessa's heart when she lost it.” Kate sniffled. Scott felt overwhelmed with affection for Tessa, she protected him, even as a teenager, saying she had lost it. “The band...it's so unique, so vintage...So-”

“Tessa.” Jordan said finishing her mother's sentence.

“That was my mother's.” Joe said, placing his hand on Scott's shoulder.

“I hope you don't mind that I changed the stone.” Scott looked around him at his entire family, happy and proud.

“It's so beautiful.” Alma sniffled.

“It's perfect.” Joe added.

 

…

 

Tessa finished her shoot for her second collaboration with Bonlook. Everything going according to plan despite how little staff they had. Sophie and Abigail drove with her back to the airport, the night still young. Tessa felt so content knowing that by the time she gets on the next plane and touches down in London, she will be home just as Scott should be arriving back from dinner at his mother's. The thought of going to bed nestled in his arms and waking up beside him on Christmas morning made her feel giddy.

“Are we going to make It?” Abigail asked the driver who was carefully navigating his way through the snow storm.

“I’ll get you where you need to be, ma'am. It's just taking a little longer...That's all.” The cab driver said, his voice nervous.

“It's getting pretty bad out there.” Tessa observed.

“It'll be fine, I've seen worse.” Sophie put her hand on Tessa’s arm for reassurance but the crease between her eyes told Tessa she wasn't confident.

 

Sure enough, all flights leaving Montreal were cancelled until tomorrow.

 

…

 

Scott ate dinner with his family enjoying the loud, crazy stories everyone was telling. Usually he'd be more engaged but it felt like half of him was missing, half of his soul that shared his stories. He kept turning to this empty space beside him that was supposed to be filled by Tessa.

“So Scott, when is Tessa flying in?” Charlie asked. Scott's head snapped up with the mention of his girlfriend.

“I'm sorry?” Scott asked.

“Tessa.” Charlie cocked his head to the side, “When is she flying in?” 

“Oh...uhm.” Scott fished around his pocket for his phone that he has yet to switch on. “I think she said she was catching the 6:30 flight. She should be landing shortly.” 

 

Scott turned on his phone and it buzzed with incoming messages and missed calls. He gave his family a look of annoyance.

“Really guys?” He rolled his eyes, “Fifteen messages and six missed calls?”

“We wanted the juicy details.” Alma smirked.

 

Scott quickly flipped through the messages until he saw a few messages and missed calls from Tessa, probably with her flight information. He opened her message alert.

 

Tessa (5:13pm): All flights are cancelled. I can't get home for Christmas.

 

Tessa (5:25pm): I'm so sorry. I knew this stupid list was too good to be true...

 

Tessa (7:21pm): Why aren't you answering your phone? Scott, I need you.

 

Scott felt his dinner churning in his stomach as bile slid up his throat. He had missed all of Tessa’s calls and messages. She probably feels so sad and lonely. He looked up from his phone to see that everyone was silently watching him.

“What's wrong uncle Scott?” Poppy asked.

“You'll have to excuse me for a minute.” Scott stood up from the table and walked out of earshot.

 

He dialed her number counting how many times his heart beated between rings.

“Come on T, pick up.” He whispered, shutting his eyes tight in prayer.

“Scott?” Tessa’s voice sounded small and sad through the phone.

“It's me Tess.” Scott said frantically, “I'm so sorry. I forgot to turn my phone back on after last night.” 

“I miss you.” Tessa sniffled.

“I miss you, too.” Scott's voice softened. “Please don't cry babe.”

“I'm going to be alone for Christmas.” Tessa’s voice shook.

“Tell me what happened.” He asked softly.

“Montreal had a huge snow storm. The roads are a mess and all flights are cancelled until at least tomorrow.” Tessa sighed, “Its this stupid Christmas List. It's cursed. Every single damn thing has gone wrong. I just wanted to have a good Christmas and now I'm not going to have Christmas at all.”

“Nothing has happened to plan but none of it was wrong.” Scott said.

“What's the difference?” Tessa said, her voice thick with bitterness.

“The difference is...If we were to go skating on a lake and you didn't fall in, I wouldn't have gotten to hold you against me to keep you warm. If we didn't get stuck on the roof while putting up lights we wouldn't have had the conversations that were long overdue. We wouldn't have watched the night sky changes colours. If we didn't almost lose Lucy then we probably wouldn't have made our own decorations out of construction paper, laughing until we were in stitches. If we didn't have a food fight in your kitchen while baking cookies, I would have never kissed you. If I showed up to our photos with Santa alone and on time, we would have never admitted to being in love…Tessa, nothing has gone to plan but there were so many amazing moments that brought us to where we are now. I wouldn't change it for the world.” Scott felt himself hurting for Tessa.

“You're right.” Tessa whimpered, “But none of those amazing moment would have happened without you. I just wish you were here now.”

“Where are you? Did you get a hotel?” Scott asked.

“I'm staying at the hotel by the airport.” Tessa cried.

“I'm sorry you don't get to be home for Christmas.” Scott wiped a tear from his cheek.

“It's okay.” Tessa whispered, “I think I'm just going to order some room service and go to bed.”

“Hey T?” Scott felt his voice shake.

“Yeah?” She sniffled.

“I love you.” Scott said.

“I..” Tessa let out a sob, “I love you, too. I love you so damn much.”

“Are you going to be alright?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I'll be fine.” Tessa lied. “I'm going to go now.”

“I don't want you to hang up.” Scott admitted.

“I know, but I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I need to distract myself with carbs and crap tv.” Tessa let out a sad laugh.

“I'll call you first thing tomorrow?” Scott asked.

“I’d like that.” Tessa said softly.

“Okay.” Scott smiled. “Bye Tess.”

“Bye.” Tessa sighed and then the line went dead.

 

Scott felt the lump of Tessa's ring box in his jacket pocket. He knew what he needed to do...There was no way he was going to let Tessa be alone on Christmas. He knew how sad she felt that year when they moved to Kitchener and her dad didn't brave the storm to pick her up for Christmas. Scott wanted to prove to Tessa that he wasn't that guy. Maybe their Christmas List wasn't exactly to plan...But Scott wasn't about to back down on his plan to propose to Tessa.

 

“I'm so sorry...But I have to go.” Scott announced to the table.

“But Scotty, we haven't even had dessert yet.” Alma frowned.

“All flights are cancelled and Tessa is stuck in Montreal. I'm not going to let her be alone on Christmas...I'm going to drive to Montreal to be with her.” Scott announced.

“Not over my dead body.” Alma stood up. “Your car won't make it through the storm.”

“Then I'll die trying.” Scott said stubbornly.

“No you won't.” Joe stood up. “Take my truck.”

“Joe Moir!” Alma huffed, “Don't encourage him. This is crazy.”

“Scott is in love. If it were you pumpkin, i'd do the same thing.” Joe said to Alma, her eyes softened.

“He can take my radio. If anything goes wrong the fire station will know about it immediately.” Charlie said.

“Oh. All right.” Alma smiled, a worried crease between her eyes, “Go get your girl, Son.” 

 

…

 

Tessa folded her legs under her as she hung up the phone. She was beyond frustrated with how things for her had panned out. How was it only yesterday that she and Scott had finally gotten together after 21 years of literally and figuratively dancing around the topic. There was one thing Tessa was sure of, she needed a drink. 

 

Tessa made her way to the hotel restaurant plunking down at the empty bar.

“A vodka water please.” Tessa sighed, placing her head in her hands.

“Rough night?” The bartender asked.

“You better believe it.” Tessa growled.

“Want to talk about It?” The girl asked.

“It's nothing. I'm just not going to make It home for Christmas.” Tessa put on her best PR face. “I'm just frustrated is all.”

“The funny thing I have learned about people is when they say that ‘It's nothing’ it almost always is something. We aren't two dimensional and everyone's feelings are valid.” The girl smiled.

“What are you? A Psychology student or something?” Tessa narrowed her eyes at the girl.

“No, I'm a biology major.” The girl laughed, “I'm just perceptive and you don't look like the type of woman who loses her composure often.” She slid a drink across the bar.

“Thanks…” Tessa took a sip and sighed. “It's just that this Christmas was supposed to be perfect. It's the first Christmas I have been able to celebrate since I was 10 years old.”

“And?” The girl cocked her blonde head to the side.

“What? That's not enough to be sad about?” Tessa sized up the young girl.

“No, it's just that I have a feeling you haven't told me the entire story. Besides...If you haven't had a proper Christmas since you were a kid then you don't really know what you're missing…Unless it's not the holiday you're missing at all...Maybe it's a feeling, or a someone.” The girl's blue eyes stared into Tessa’s.

“Are you a witch?” Tessa smirked, her eyes filling with tears. The girl laughed.

“No, not a witch. I just know what it looks like to miss someone. I see that same look every day.” The girl said.

“You must have a lot of sad, lonely people come into your bar.” Tessa shrugged taking another sip of her drink.

“Something like that.” The bartender smirked, “Now stop trying to change the subject. Who is the guy?” 

 

Tessa talked to the bartender for hours about Scott, their career, and the inability to live normal lives. The girl didn't interrupt, give her opinion, or even ask questions. She simple absorbed everything Tessa was telling her. Tessa let the tears fall from her eyes as she explained the importance of their new development. She didn't feel pathetic like she thought she would. The girl comforted her without making her feel shame or weakness.

 

“So...I kind of just dumped 21 years of deeply rooted emotions on you...And I don't even know your name...How sad is that?” Tessa laughed through her tears.

“My name is Emily.” She smiled. “And you don't need to worry about me taking advantage of your vulnerability. I promised myself that I would be good to people. Consider this client confidentiality.”

“Thanks.” Tessa wiped her eyes. “I really appreciate this. It's been a while since I've vented.”

“Tessa, you get to see Scott again So, so soon. You're one of the lucky ones, my friend. Christmas is just a day, it's not a feeling or a magical moment. It's an excuse for people to fearlessly act on what's inside their hearts. It's a day when people allow themselves to appreciate what they have. We don't have unlimited time, we are all mortal. If you wait every year until Christmas to tell someone how you feel you are only wasting precious time. If you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you should tell them everyday...Even Something as simple as telling people you appreciate them is so important, selfless, and easy. Never hold back, you’ve been holding back long enough. Tessa, you are a fearless, strong, determined woman who won 5 Olympic Medals. That's hard. Telling people they mean something to you should be easy.” Emily said, her own eyes filling with emotion.

“You are speaking from experience.” Tessa whispered grabbing on to Emily's hand across the bar.

“I know what missing someone looks like because I see it everyday in the mirror. I lost my sister to Leukemia six years ago almost to the day and I didn't tell her I love her enough. I spent all of December working my ass off so I could buy her a plane ticket to come to Montreal. Rebecca always wanted to come here. She had met a boy at University who lived here. She was so in love and ready to fearlessly move from Nova Scotia to see if she could make it work. I spent so much time thinking ahead, I didn't appreciate the present. I never stopped thinking about Rebecca but I wasn't there with her when she needed me to be. Rebecca died on Christmas. She didn't make it to Montreal. In fact, she didn't even know that I bought her the ticket to come here. I used the ticket and I moved here a month later...and here I am. The point of me telling all of this to you is not to make you feel sorry for me. It's to remind you that you never know just how much time you have left. Live your life honestly, Tessa. Always. Not just because it's Christmas.” Emily said, smiling through her tears.

“You're incredible.” Tessa shook her head amazed at the girl she just met.

“You are too. The storm will clear up soon and you'll be back in Scott's arms. Ask him to marry You, Tessa. It's 2018, you're allowed to do that.” Emily encouraged.

“I just think I might.” Tessa smiled, placing a large lump of cash on the counter and walking with purpose out of the hotel bar.

 

…

 

The dark dusk sky started to lighten in shades of pink and orange as Scott drove for the ninth hour. He was finally in the city and Joe Moir’s reliable pickup truck took him right to where he needed to be. Scott parked outside the hotel and walked through the heavy doors to the reception. At the festively decorated desk stood an older, tired looking woman wearing a sweater vest, flipped through a book.

“Hello Sir, Can I help you with something?” The older woman asked Scott.

“I need to know what room Tessa Virtue is staying in.” Scott said, suddenly feeling nervous.

“I’m sorry sir, we can’t provide that kind of information.” The woman glanced at a younger blonde girl who was sitting at the end of the counter, counting money.

“Please, It’s Christmas.” Scott begged.

“I’m sorry. It’s the company’s privacy policy.” The woman folded her arms across her chest. “Besides, what business do you have knocking at her door at 4:30 in the morning?”

“I want to ask her to marry me.” Scott said, his face serious.

“You sound crazy. Leave or I’ll call security.” The woman picked up the phone. Her eyes filled with panic. Scott raised his hands in defence as he slowly backed away from the desk.

“Wait.” The blonde girl at the end of the bar stood up, “Are you Scott?”

“Yeah. I am.” Scott stopped in his tracks.

“Tessa told me about you, she was in my bar only a few hours ago.” The girl smiled, “She’s in room 227.”

“Emily!” The older woman scoffed, “Are you trying to get fired?”

“Piss off Carla. He drove all the way from Ontario to propose to his girlfriend on Christmas. Have a heart.” The girl winked at Scott and nodded towards the stairs.

 

Scott smiled at the younger girl and took off at a run up the stairs. It felt like he was running in slow motion because he couldn’t get to Tessa quick enough. He pushed open the doors leading to the second floor and walked with haste towards room 227. Once he got to the room he stopped in front of the door. Was it really such a good idea to wake Tessa up this early? Would that piss her off enough to make her say no? Just as Scott was about to turn around he heard the ding of the elevator. Emily and Carla trotted out of the elevator each carrying a tupperware container filled with decorations.

 

“What’s all this?” Scott asked.

“If you’re going to make some crazy grand gesture, you have to do it with purpose.” Emily smiled. “All Tessa wanted was to have a good Christmas, right?”

“Wait, how did you-”

“You can’t ask her to marry you in an empty hotel hallway with bland walls. When Tessa thinks back to this moment you want her to remember that you did this for her on Christmas. It’ll mean so much more to her.” Emily started pulling tinsel from her container.

“You’re right. This all started with her Christmas list. I promised her I’d help her tick off everything on her list, spending Christmas with the people she loves is her final wish.” Scott explained.

“And you’re the one she loves.” Emily added.

 

Scott felt the emotions rise in his throat as he, Emily, and a reluctant Carla helped him Decorate the outside of Tessa’s hotel room with the hotel’s old, half broken Christmas decorations. They worked quickly and within an hour the hallway looked like a sparkly winter wonderland. Scott felt his body shaking with hope, fear, and excitement. The same feeling he always got before taking the ice at a big competition. Emily and Carla backed away down the hall as Scott took a deep breath and cleared his throat before knocking loudly on the door of room 227.

 

He waited.

 

Scott knocked again, louder.

 

“I don’t need room service.” Tessa’s groggy voice came through the door.

 

Scott knocked a third time.

 

Suddenly the latch of the door clicked and the door slowly opened to reveal a half asleep Tessa with messy hair, yesterday’s clothes and a stream of saliva at the side of her mouth.

“I said I don’t need-” Tessa blinked open her beautiful green eyes and gasped. “SCOTT!”

 

Tessa reached forward allowing herself to fall into Scott’s embrace. He caught her, pulling her into his body.

“You’re here!” She gasped, “you’re really here.”

“I wasn’t about to leave you alone on Christmas.” Scott kissed her hair, inhaling the smell of her.

“But Scott, how? Why?” She stepped back, looking at him fully.

“I came to ask you a question.” Scott smirked.

“You drove 7 hours to...ask me a question?” Tessa cocked her head to the side.

“With the snow it was more like 9...But yes, I came because it was important to me.” He grabbed both of her hands.

“Babe, that’s what cellphones are for.” Tessa chuckled, “Scott! The walls. Did you do all of this?”

Tessa took in the sight of the decorations, slowly waking up and looking around her.

“Emily? Is that you?” Tessa gasped, looking at the girls down the hall.

“Tessa, remember to never lose sight of what’s right in front of you.” Emily said softly, nodding towards Scott.

 

Tessa looked back to Scott but instead of standing he was now kneeling down in front of her.

 

“Scott.” Tessa whispered. Her eyes filling with tears.

“Tessa Virtue, will you marry me?” Scott asked, pulling the ring box from his pocket and flipping open the lid so Tessa could see the beautiful emerald that so perfectly matched her eyes.

“You...You got my grandma’s emerald back from- Oh my god Scott, that’s why you were with Jackie. You did all of this for me?” Tears streamed down Tessa’s face.

“I would lasso the moon for you Tessa. I love you.” Scott smiled.

“I love you, too. Yes Scott! I’ll marry you!” Tessa laugh-cried. Dropping to her knees to meet Scott. He slid his grandma’s ring onto her finger and held her hand against his beating heart.

“Merry Christmas.” Scott smiled, leaning his forehead against Tessa’s.

“Merry Christmas, my future husband.” Tessa said back, kissing him breathlessly. Emily and Carla clapping somewhere in their periphery. 

 

And Just like that Tessa's Christmas Wishlist was complete.


End file.
